Human
by JAG1
Summary: A friend from Darien's past returns and a new game's a foot. CompleteA sequel pending ifwhen I get an idea and motivation and probably after my other stories have resolved.
1. Meeting

"Oh, Darien," Serena cooed as she hung on Darien's arm. Tonight he had taken her for a drive in the county to a picknick dinner and then to a club. Serena had fallen asleep in his arms and now they walked home. Through drooping eye lids and wavering vision, Serena saw the nearly empty streets and golden sunset.

She rested her head on Darien's bouncing shoulder, his shoulder was soft even though it swayed against her ear. She closed her eyes and the shoulder carry her forward. Then it stopped. She dragged her eyes open and saw another boy and girl facing them. Forcing herself awake, she stood and looked at Darien face. Darien's was blank so Serena turned to the other couple.

The boy, now Serena saw he was about Darien's age, wore a blue vest and slacks with sunglasses below his brown hair. The girl wore a red dress with golden wavy hair; she looked so innocent as she looked around, like she had just woken up. Darien and the other man glared at each other for a moment.

"Is she. . .?" Darien murmured. His mouth quivered as he spoke and his eyes glared deep into the girl's chest.

"Nice to see you remember me," the man smiled, "She is." He turned his eyes to Serena, "And who is this model?" Serena felt Darien's skin grow cold for a moment.

"Serena," Darien grunted and Serena wasn't sure who he was talking to. Darien pulled her past, gracious in his new haste. Something of the moment had changed; his shoulder was not soft or gentle.

Darien pulled her into her house and looked around, "Where's Sammy? And your parents?"

Now Serena was concerned, Darien had never asked about them before. She looked into his unsettled eyes, "I told you that Sammy's spending the night at a friends house tonight and my parents are visiting my aunt's house this weekend. Darien, what's going on? Who was that man?"

Darien took a deep breath and seemed to calm, "he's a very sick man, I don't want you around him, okay?" Serena shifted and rose to kiss him. He pulled her close and held her.


	2. Arie

Darien had insisted Lita spend the night with Serena, as a surprise he said. Serena could see that he hadn't planned this but she knew it when he excused himself. He said that he had to talk to someone; he didn't come back that night. Lita had come over; she didn't looked as dazed as Serena did.

Serena rolled over as she stretched herself awake and she stared at the ceiling. The image of that man danced in her head; Darien told her to stay away from him and has asked if the girl with him was . . . Was what? What could make Darien react this way.?

"Breakfast," Lita called from downstairs. Serena quickly forgot the man as she pulled on her school uniform and raced downstairs. The sound of something sizzling and smells of cake greeted her and Lita watched as Serena walked in and sat down. "Pancakes," Lita smiled as she lifted a plate of golden pads. Serena pulled two of them onto her plate and lathered them with syrup. Lita served herself and chewed slowly as Serena ate her own and pulled more onto her plate.

"Serena," Lita said slowly. Serena lifted her head and put down her fork and knife. Lita continued, "I'm worried about Darien. He didn't pay any attention to you for a couple of weeks, then he took you out last night, and now this."

"He works hard Lita," Serena answered flatly, "and since we defeated the Crimson Celest, he just has more time. We were all pretty busy battling them, don't you remember?"

Lita gave a sharp shudder and then resumed her posture, "I remember, don't worry. I'm just pointing it out. By the way, did you finish Folds' homework? It is due tomarrow."

"Oh, no," Serena cried before slumping in her chair, "I forgot about it. The Celest's forces kept me busy." Serena thought for a moment, "The homework, is it hard? Maybe he'll extend the deadline."

Lita closed her eyes and settled back, "Serena, he won't extend it if you just ask him, that's just not how school works. You should have done it. Do you even know what the assignment was?"

"No idea," Serena giggled, "but the easier it was, the more likely Folds will give us extra time. Come on, lets go!" Lita sighed, straightened her uniform, and followed Serena out the door.

"Who are you?" Serena stopped when she heard the voice. She turned to see a girl with golden hair and a red dress. Lita stopped behind Serena and watched the girl with wonder.

"I met you last night," Serena remembered, "you were with that guy, Darien and I were walking home and we met you and that other man. Who are you? And what did you do with Darien?"

The girl shook her head, "uhn-uh, I asked you first. Who are you and why does Erin want to know about you?"

Serena recoiled for a moment but then she softened, "My name is Serena, what's your name?"

"Erin calls me Arie, he's my older brother," The girl answered as she began twisting. Her dress swung around her in a hypnotic swirl and she continued, "and he says that you are an interesting person. Do you know why?"

Serena's smile drained away in confusion, "I don't know but can you take me to Erin? I would like to ask him."

"No," Arie answered, shocked that Serena would propose that, "Erin won't let me talk to you. I have to go now. Bye." Arie turned and ran. She disappeared before Serena or Lita could react.


	3. Robots

"Did I miss something?" Lita asked as she and Serena stared after Arie.

"I'm missing something too," Serena moaned, "Last night, Darien and I walked home and met her and a young man, who must be Erin. After that, Daren hurried home, called you, and left."

"Did they say anything helpful?" Lita asked as the two of them began walking again.

"Darien asked if Arie was a . . . something," Serena answered shaking her head, "He didn't finish the question but Erin said that she was. Erin then asked if I was a model. I just don't understand." Serena bowed her head and Lita pursed her lips.

"Amy, Amy," Lita shouted, being sure that Serena noticed her as well, and waved her over. Serena didn't cheer up as Amy came over. Lita tried again, "Amy, do you want to go see a movie with Serena and me? I'll pay."

"Sorry guys," Amy apologized, noting Serena's look, "Erin Welks is finally came in last night." Serena raised her chin a bit and Amy continued, "He won the American robotics competition. You didn't forget already, did you?" Serena looked past Amy impatiently, her eyes widened, and she stomped past Amy.

"Lita, what's going on?" Amy asked, "What's wrong with Serena? I've never seen her this mad."

"Its Darien," Lita whispered, "he's been acting weird and Serena's worried. Let's see what they're talking about." Ami nodded and the two of them hurried to Serena and Erin.

". . . really don't know what you're talking about," Erin replied as they approached, "Darien came and talked to me and he left soon after. He didn't say much." Serena stepped back and stooped her shoulders.

"Do you two know each other?" Amy whispered as she watched Serena. Amy turned to see Erin's thin smile before he turned away.

"We met last night," Erin replied as he crouched and reached to the ground, "She was out with Darien." He rose with a hunk of metal cradled in his arms. A thin spire of metal shifted and turned. Serena drew in a breath as the hunk extended a hinged spire over Erin's shoulder. The mass inched upwards and out of Erin's arm. Soon the mass hung on Erin's chest and he relaxed his arms.

"What is that?" Serena asked and she paused, "Is that a spider?"

"It's a synthetic spider," Erin replied as the mass extended its leg and inched onto Erin's back, "I made him a year ago."

"It's called a robot," Amy piped up, "It moves with 20 ft of magnetic coils, a 20 volt battery, and it's made of steel." Erin smiled

"Gee, Amy," said a small voice said behind the girls, "You sure are smart." Serena turned to find Arie, still in the red dress and blonde curls. The robot leapt off Erin and landed on Arie with a thud, the small girl caught the mechanical spider. She began petting its shiny silver back.


	4. Celest

A puff of smoke behind Serena caught her attention and she whirled around. She felt her blood chill. Floating two feet above the ground was a figure she knew well; it appeared mostly human with large feathered wings behind its arms, long curved talons, and a sharp beak all bathed in a thin layer of fire. The Crimson Celest itself. Serena felt her eyes widen and heard Lita gasp beside her.

"I told you I would come back," the Celest taunted in its full but shrill voice, "I rose from the ashes to wreak vengeance on those that defeated me and I resurrected my servants too." It clicked its beak twice and uncurled one hand's talons. Inside were two figurines Serena knew well. With its other hand, the Celest sprinkled some powder over the figurines floated backwards. Two fountains of smoke exploded from the ground, one on either side. "I have to go now," the Celest apologized, "but two of my servants will keep you company. Enjoy their company." The Celest spread its wings and flew away with the fountains of smoke still billowing. Serena watched it disappear into the sun.

Moments after the Celest disappeared, the smoke blew away to reveal the Bastian Sisters. Their orange fur ruffled in the wind and they watched the girls hungrily. Serena glanced back at Erin, as calm as ever, and heard Lita cry out to her. She looked back barely in time to sidestep the pounce. One of the sisters stood on all fours and hissed at her.

"Acuma," the other one whined as it crossed its arms, "you always held a grudge. You should learn to let these things go."

"Avula, my sister, have you forgotten our defeat?" the other sister hissed, "we lost to these girls, they humiliated us and now they will pay." Acuna launched itself at Serena and began swiping at the air. Serena dodged as she could but the claws found her more than once.

Avula joined the fight, launching herself at Lita and Amy. They both stepped back to avoid the claws. Amy dodged left, Lita moved right, and when Avula attacked Amy, Lita leaped on Avula's back. Lita held on through Avula's thrashing and soon the feline fell under her weight.

The two looked over at Serena to find Acuma holding her down with one paw and the other raised to strike. Its thick claws glistened in the sunlight. A flash of red clipped Acuma's claws. As the filings fell to the ground, a tall red rose slammed into the ground.

A tall figure in a black suit and top hat walked toward them, "Erin knows, Serena, and Arie too. Transform now." Serena looked back at Erin while Lita leap off the back of Avula and stood beside Amy.

"If he knows already," Lita said with a grin, "Jupiter Power." A green glow enveloped her and soon obscured her from reality. Then the glow shattered and Sailor Jupiter looked at Acuma.

The cat-woman hissed and bounded of Serena, regrouping with Avula. "Our role is down for the moment, Sailor Scouts, but don't enjoy our absence too much. It won't last." Acuma threw some powder into the air and the two of them were gone.

Sailor Jupiter's form burned with a hazy green flame and Erin walked toward Serena. Serena quickly stood up as Amy and Lita came up behind her. Erin scanned the ground before the girls, without saying anything.

Tuxedo Mask padded up behind Erin, "I think they should know more about you, Erin, we all should."

Erin shrugged as he bent to the ground and shoved the rose and the filings into small plastic bags. He held the rose up to the sunlight, "Sure, I think so too."


	5. Documentary

Erin held the pouch to Arie, she ran up to take it and ran off. Erin watched her go and looked back at the scouts, "I'm going to be honest with you." Tuxedo Mask huffed and Erin continued, "I've been hired by an American studio to search you out. We've seen some of your battles and want to make a movie about your incredible life."

Tuxedo Mask turned and walked away. Serena watched him go while Rei rushed up to Erin, "What kind of movie is it? Will it have our names on it? What will my character be like?"

"I would like to follow each of you for a day," Erin said to the group, "So that the studio can get your characters perfect. It will be animated documentary, so you're character will be just like you."

"I've always wanted to be a film star," Rei chirped, "I have a natural talent. Follow me for a day first."

Erin smiled, "I'll be at your house tomorrow morning. I want to see what you do throughout the day so you're character is more believable. I'll see you then." He waved good bye and walked away. Rei watched him go and then turned to Lita, "Isn't this wonderful? We're going to be international film stars."

"I guess so," Lita conceded, "but Darien doesn't think so. I want to talk to him and see what's wrong."

"He's just a spoil-sport," Serena chimed in, "Now what about that movie, Lita? And I want lots of snacks . . . " The four of them went to theatre.

Erin pushed the door open just so he could squeeze in and closed it behind him. As he turned the light on, the gloom of his apartment fell to electric light. Something beeped in the room and Erin went into the main area. The kitchen was unused and the walls shone clean white. Only a laptop on the desk marked the room as his, the table and chairs were standard in the room.

He opened the laptop, turned it on, and turned away, "Arie, are you here?"

"I'm here," Arie called from another room, "and it's just a rose, what you'd get at any flow shope."

"Except he uses it as a weapon," Erin corrected, "It just doesn't make any sense. Keep testing it, there must be something." He picked up an ear piece by the laptop and hung it around his ear. His fingers danced on the keyboard and a face appeared in the computer. "It's me and everything went well. We're doing an animated documentary; can you have a team here tomorrow?" He paused a moment, "Then be at SS3's house in the morning, find the address." A series of beeps echoed through the room and Erin nodded, "I have company so be there in the morning." The box closed, the laptop shut off, and Erin took off the ear piece.

Darien pushed in the door and Erin stood and gestured him in. Darien came in and claimed the other chair, "What are you doing here?"

Erin sat also, "I already told you, animated documentary for an American studio."

"Which studio?"

"White rabbit," Erin answered, "Has it really been eight years since we've seen each other?"

"Why did you go into film?" Darien continued "When you left, you hated movies."

"I still do but that's were the money is in America," Erin answered, "What have you been doing?"

Darien shook his head and stood, "I don't know what you're doing here but leave the scouts out of it."

"I can't leave them out of the documentary about them, can I?" Erin asked with a grin. Darien just shook his head, watched Arie comes into the room, and left.


	6. Betrayal

Dawn spread its pink and gold fingers through the air as Rei stepped out of the temple and slid the door closed behind her. Her grandfather still slept but she wanted to watch the town wake up. The early chill pressed her uniform against her as her sandals slapped against the wooden porch. She leaned against one of the pillars and sighed as she gazed over the sleeping town. She looked down and drew back, "Erin, what are you doing here?"

Erin sat on the steps, gazing at the town for a moment longer before answering, "The documentary, remember? The session begins when you wake up."

"Don't you sleep?" Rei gasped, "Were you here all night?"

"Sometimes I sleep," Erin replied, "And documentary is my job, I want to do it right."

"I guess so," Rei murmured, "where do you know Darien from?"

"He and I grew up together in an orphanage, didn't he tell you? He was always kind of sullen, kept to himself like he wanted something more. Frankly, I'm surprise he hooked up with you. All of you just seem so happy while Darien, well, is not."

"You know that Darien is Tuxedo Mask, right?" Erin nodded. Rei continued, "When we figured that out, the rest was just destiny, I suppose. We work together a lot; I guess we just became friends after a while. Serena and Darien were lovers and will be married in the future, we kinda had no choice about that."

"You wanted to be with Darien, before you knew he was tuxedo mask, didn't you?" Rei made a small sound and Erin continued, gaze still fixed on the city below, "Do you still want to be with him, knowing what you know now? It wouldn't be hard to set up, you know. And the future changes too. Rini only came from one future; there are many possibilities that haven't been realized."

"How did you know about Rini?" Rei shouted, glaring down at Erin. The air began to heat up rapidly and a shrill cackle split the air. Rei and Erin looked up to see the Crimson Celest floating down.

Erin stood up and turned around, "Squad 2, shut Rei off and take her home. Don't be seen. Arie will instruct you from there." Two darts whizzed through the air and struck Rei in the back of the neck. Her body crumpled. She heard Erin apologize. She saw the Crimson Celest level with Erin. Everything went black.

"We had a deal," Erin said to the Crimson Celest, "We wouldn't meet and I would deliver the Scouts." Four padded soldiers ran forward to pick up Rei, looked once at the burning visage of the Crimson Celest, and ran back into the foliage.

"You work too slowly, human," the Celest shrieked, "You've met with them, why don't you have any of them."

"Patience and subtlety, Celest," Erin replied, "I will give you ripened fruits well plucked, not hard and bitter hostages."

"I don't want hostages, fool," the Celest snapped, "I want them dead so this planet will be mine. You have until tonight to deliver them or you will not see tomorrow." The Celest flapped its wings once and flapped away.

Erin's shoulders dropped and he shook his head, "I'll have to move up the schedule. Give the customer what they want, or so they say. Russians are better than this, eich."


	7. Together

Amy and Lita climbed up the hill to walk with Rei to school but found Erin sitting cross-legged in front of the temple doors. Rei lay bound and still before him.

"Don't make me fight you please," Erin said in a sad and calm voice, "The Celest has turn forward the schedule and I need you to surrender now."

Amy stared at Rei's form and then looked up at Erin. Lita stated their thoughts, "You were working for the Celest the whole time, weren't you? So you just want us to surrender now and then what?"

"The Celest plans to kill you," Erin answered apologetically, "I couldn't think of a better solution. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You don't seem to know us very well," Lita countered, "Jupiter power." She glowed green for a few moments and reappeared as Sailor Jupiter. Amy also transformed.

Erin just shook his head, "No, the problem is that I know you too well. There is more at stake here than you can imagine." He waited a moment, shrugged, and pulled two boxes from his pockets. They had the recognizable shape of a pistol but with red and yellow stripes down the barrel. Amy recoiled for a moment and Lita growled as she charged. Erin dropped one and leapt over Rei. They had closed the distance immediately. Sailor Jupiter's jab and left hook found their marks before Erin dodged to one side, leveled the barrel at her back, and pulled the trigger. The front half of the barrel slammed into Sailor Jupiter's back and she slammed to the ground a few feet away.

"It's a taser, Sailor Mercury," Erin said, "I only fired the cartridge but I could send 50,000 volts through her. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't kill her, though it would cause her a lot of pain. I really don't want to fight you." Amy dropped her shoulders and bowed her head.

Darien pulled up to Sakura High and called over to Serena and Mina. Serena came over, "Oh, Darien I'm so glad you could come. Rei, Lita, and Amy aren't here yet."

"Erin was filming Rei today," Mina continued, "Lita and Amy were going to walk her to school. What if something went wrong?"

Darien scowled, "I knew this would happen. Erin was unstable when he left who knows what he's doing now."

"I can answer that," Erin answered simply. Serena and Mina turned to find Erin stand a few feet away with his hands behind his back. "When I left, I was unstable. Now I'm more stable that you can imagine. But the Celest wants you to surrender now, you really have no choice."

"Just how do you figure that?" Mina quipped slyly.

"'Cause you can't transform here," Erin smiled as he gestured to the crowd of students, "And don't forget that the Celest already has Lita, Rei, and Amy."

Darien tensed behind the wheel and Serena looked at him, "How could you do this? Do you even know what you're doing? Do you want the Celest to win?"

Erin smiled and approached the car, "Always remember that we are but pawns to our fate and to the gods who mold us. You can't imagine my god and the world will applaud me when this is done. Now drive, rose boy."


	8. DoubleCross

Somewhere on the road, the car disappeared into the Celest's tunnel and they couldn't remember more. Mina was the first to awake; she sat up and looked around. The ground was a hard silver enamel and so were the walls. Through the grate she saw Erin typing at his computer, cross-legged in a corner. A hazy blue screen lit up most of his glasses. The other Senshi were there and Darien too. Rei sat up against a wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin cradled between them.

"You guys were out for a while," Erin said absently as he looked at his computer, "I was getting worried."

Mina lunged forward and grabbed the gate but immediately recoiled, the grate hot. Undaunted, she spat back at him, "And what do you care? You sold us out, at least tell us what your price was."

"You'll find my price surprising, Mina," Erin replied, "Perhaps beyond your understanding even but we'll see when the time comes. Oh, the enamel absorbs energy so even your love-based attacks will be defused. I wish I could have studied you longer, but there may be time for that too."

The rest had woken up and Rei still sat against the wall in the back. Lita stood up and glared at Erin, "So what happens now, huh? What is the Celest doing if it plans to kill us."

"I convinced the Celest to kill all the scouts at once, the New York bunch too," Erin smiled, "It can handle them itself, it thinks."

"Erin, what do you mean other scouts?" Serena cooed, "Just who are you."

"Now's a good intermission to explain that," Erin shrugged, still watching his computer, "This planet has tuned into your life energy, as you tune with each other's, and calls fighters to help you when you need it. There are two poles to this energy field, one here in Tokyo and another in New York. This pole has the Moon Princess and the senshi so invaders are naturally drawn to its incredible power. Its one stop shopping for those on a power trip, and thanks to you it's usually the last stop."

Erin paused for a moment and began again, "I'm from the New York office, these invaders have gotten global attention you know. We've monitored your houses, your schools, you bodies, and we're working on your minds too, to help you when you need it. Now you do. You fought the celest before, beat it, and it came back again. I think I know why. Enter us here now. Questions?"

"Yeah," Lita snapped, "If you're helping us, why did you help the Celest?"

"To get here," Erin said calmly, "The secret to the Celest's immortality rest here, I'm sure of it, and I had to get inside." Erin's computer beeped and Erin closed it and stood up, "The celest is over the Atlantic Ocean now, the intermission is over. Step away from the bars please." The scouts did, unsure of what would happen. Erin pulled a metallic rose, griping its stem between two fingers and flung it at the gate. Its stem plunged through the grating and the frame dissipated in seconds. The scouts looked at Erin for a moment.

"Its nano-disassemblers," Rei explained mournfully. Amy looked between the two until she finally sat down.

Serena crouched down in front of Rei and their eyes met. Serena started, "What's wrong Rei? You sound so sad. And how did you know about the nino-whatsits anyway?"

"Nano-disassemblers," Amy corrected and the scouts looked at her. Amy continued, "I read about them a few weeks ago and thought they were science fiction. Long story short, really tiny machines pull atoms apart. The actual machines see our skin as a large wire fence."

"The Celest is passing over Europe as we speak; if we're going to do anything, now is the time."


	9. Escape

"So when did you come over to our side?" Lita asked Erin, "Or is this a trap and you're not on your side?"

"You were locked in a cage with me guarding it, how could I want you more trapped?" Erin answered as he turned to Amy, "My computer is yours; it has a wireless connection to your scout computer and a sensor that should get you out of here. Follow that and take care of Rei if she needs it. Oh, and push this red button when all of you get out." He took a thin screwdriver out of his pocket and handed it to Amy, shaft down so she could see a large red button on the pommel. "The heat from your hand activates it," Erin called as he turned and exited the room.

"Amy, what did Erin give you?" Mina looked darkly at the screwdriver.

"It's a detonator," Amy answered as put the laptop in its case. Mercury Power Sailor Mercury took out her scoutpilot and shook her head, "Its loading a map, lets get out of here." Her 'pilot beeped and she took them down a corridor. "He gives me the creeps, he and the New York Scouts. Hadn't Luna always said that we were the only ones?"

"The earth has a bipolar system," Rei asserted, "and fighters have come to help you when you needed it. Leave Erin alone."

"Listen to yourself, Rei," Lita answered, "You're talking like you weren't even there."

"I don't think she was," Darien commented. The other scouts looked at him and he shook his head slowly, "Erin builds robots that look like people, I think he built this Rei. Is that right?"

"Confirmed," Rei answered shyly, "Erin built me to get you out while he destroys the Crimson Celest's heart crystal."

Serena sputtered for a moment before Mina formed the words, "You're a robot? Where's the real Rei, the original?"

"I'm as original as the flesh version," Rei answered indignantly but answered, "She's at the temple asleep. Erin told me I'm one of a kind; a machine asks the sleeping Rei questions, measures her brain activity, and the information is directly linked with my superconcious."

"When I read about Blue Tooth and machine-mind interfaces," Sailor Mercury moaned, "I didn't think it could go this far." She looked at her 'pilot and started down another corridor.

"This place is huge," Lita mentioned, "We could really get lost in here. Are you sure that map Erin gave you is accurate."

"I suppose not," Sailor Mercury lamented, "But we really don't have anything else. The grounds level and I can't sense a wind." They walked a moment in silence and they came to a huge vaulted cavern. There was a second ledge above them and a hole above that that showed blue.

"His map was right," Lita confirmed, "was he really trying to help us afterall?"

"Erin can't help it," Rei confirmed, "but I think they can." She pointed to two figures on the far side of the cavern. Acuma and Avula.


	10. Gone

"Where do you think you're going? Erin let you out, didn't he?" Acuma hissed, "I suspected he would betray us but the Celest wouldn't here it. Once you're dead, his torment will be sweet." Her sister jumped from the second level, landed on all fours, then shot towards the scouts. Mercury Bubble Sailor Mercury acted only from impulse, her mind hadn't yet realized Acula had feet only a few feet away yet her body had responded. Bubbles spouted from around Sailor Mercury and soon the entire cavern was filled with them. The senshi dove out of the way as Avula rushed blindly through the cloud. "Lita, don't use your attacks now," Sailor Mercury shouted into the fog, "Your electric attacks will hit all of us."

"These bubbles are so thick I can't see anything. I have an idea. . . " Mina called, "but that works well . . ." Venus Power Venus Meteor Shower Beams of light cascaded through the cloud and left spires of bubbles. They settled into tufts and many of them popped into nothing. Avula stood confused and disoriented against Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Serena and Darien were on the outskirts and Lita stood up.

"You and I have some business to finish," Lita snarled and Avula nodded. Jupiter Power.

Venus Love Chain Encircle Sialor Venus shot the strand around Avula and locked her arms by her side and she bared her teeth.

"Right," Sailor Jupiter shouted, "Lets attack together, Sailor Mercury." Jupiter Oak Evolution Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze Sailor Mercury's attack hit first, freezing Avula solid a moment before strands of Sailor Jupiter's attack sizzled through the sculpture of race. The ice shell melted completely away leaving only puddles of blue water on the ground. Gradually, the puddles grew together and stacked into the form of Avula. "You tricks don't work against me," Avula hissed, "I am immortal as I was before. None of your attacks stopped me then and now I will kill all of you."

Avula hissed and darted toward Sailor Venus. Venus Crescent V Smash The beam of light caught her full in the chest and threw her against a cavern wall. Her wheezing laugh filled the room. She stood and looked around, "Where is Sailor Moon, you will hear her screams first."

A boom shook the cavern and the air shimmered for a moment. Avula crouched and looked around for a moment then looked up to her sister, "The heart stone has been destroyed. Help me sister." Acuma's eyes darted around the cavern until she saw Darien and Serena and her cat lips contorted into a thin grin.

She crouched then plunged downwards off the ledge. She fell hard to the ground, regained her feet instantly and looked where she had stood. Erin was there, his arm crossed and his stiletto cradled in one hand. Crescent V Smash Sailor Venus' blast of light slammed into Acuma and slammed her against the rock. Erin leapt down, catching the rising Acuma on the shoulders, raised her chin, and slashed her throat. Acuma bolted forward with Erin still holding her chin high and its purple blood left a spattering trail on the rock ground. Avula sprang forward but another of Sailor Jupiter's oak evolutions caught her attention. She fell to her knees and glared over her shoulder at Sailor Jupiter.

Acuma's gasping squawks turn Avula's head back and then sprang for Serena and Darien. Sailor Jupiter stepped in her way but Avula bounded over her. And right into Darien's cane. Avula backed away from the blow and watched Serena cower for a moment. "I see you remember our last fight, princess. If you will not make this interesting, I'll just kill you and your boyfriend now."

Serena sobbed and stood, "I do remember and I will not be afraid of you now. Your sister will not help you this time and your mistress is not here." moon power Sailor Moon stood against the snarling feline.

Darien nodded and backed away, "I'll let you do this." Sailor Moon turned and nodded her thanks, her final tear dripping off her face, as Avula darted towards her. Darien jumped forward but Sailor Moon turned and punched, catching Avula full in the stomach. Avula clattered to the floor as Sailor Moon jumped back a few feet. Seismic Purification Avula's body threw one final spasm as a vortex opened in front of Sailor Moon and a ghostly pair of hands reached from its abyss and pulled Avula in.

Darien smiled as he looked at Sailor Moon and then their attention shifted to Erin. Acuma still fought while Erin hung on its back. He kicked out her left knee and slammed her to the ground. Acuma writhed for a moment, too weak to stand, and then lay still. Erin looked towards the scouts, then crouched over Acuma.

"I see you got over your fear of them, Sailor Moon," Erin said slowly, "That's good because I fear worse will arrive." He dipped his hand in the purple ooze and lathered it on his fore arm. His body tensed for a moment then he looked over his shoulder, "Rei, come over here for a moment. Get some samples of this."

Rei lowered her eyes and walked forward. When she got there, Erin's hands and up to his elbows, were covered in the purple slime. Rei reached out with one arm, her forearm split and opened. She took a test tube and dipped its mouth in a pool of Acuma's blood.

"Good, take 5 of those jars," Erin instructed, "You need to leave now. I'll deal with the Celest. Go home and I have a surprise for you. Sailor Murcury, do you still have that detonator?"

"What about you?" Sailor Mercury answered, "The detonator will set off explosives throughout the mountain, the whole thing will collapse. How will you get out?"

"He won't," Darien answered without emotion, "Is this the glorious death you dreamed of, Erin?"

"Better than I had imagined," Erin grinned, "you'll see why eventually. Leave now or I'll kill you myself."


	11. Epilogue

The scouts had left Erin there, watched the Celest enter, then pressed the detonator. The mountain had simply deflated; without much noise tons of rock crumbled and besides a plume of dust, the forest around it remained untouched.

Somehow they got home, partly walked but mostly hitchhiked, and stayed at Lita's apartment for the night. As Lita unlocked the door and pushed it in, the television clicked on.

"Mount Desolation crumbled unexpectedly today. Demolitionists have ruled out natural causes in what they are calling an "incredibly clean" demolition. Some footage was sent to us tonight which seems to show the final minutes inside Mount Desolation."

The scouts tumbled into the television room and saw their sailor selves move on the screen. It showed Erin's battle with Acuma, flashed to Sailor Moon's victory over Avula, then blanked out. Only Erin's face was distinguishable; shadows obscured Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's face.

Mina looked over to Darien, "How could it show you as Tuxedo Mask? You never transformed there?" Darien just shook his head in disbelief.

The next two weeks were slow; Erin's death shadowed their minds but school and respective jobs occupied their time. Amy had put the laptop away and had turned her mind to other things.

She found it again cleaning and turned it on while balancing it on her lap. The screen lit up immediately and six screens popped up. Amy clicked through them, closing each one until she froze. This windowed showed Lita in her apartment, baking a cake or something in her kitchen. The next showed Mina laying on the floor reading a book. The last showed herself, sitting on the bed with an open laptop on her lap. She waved her hand to one side, a few moments later the image also waved its hand. That window closed automatically and a messenger window lay open. A single message read across the top: 'Erin—Amy are you there?'

Amy paused before answering, 'Yes' 'Where are you?' Her response went to the top of the screen and a small hour glass in the bottom right hand corner began spinning. A few seconds later, another message popped up.

'Safe' 'Why did you wait so long to open the laptop?'

'I was busy' 'Was that live video?'

'Yeah, streaming with 1.5 second delay'

'Who are you?'

'I was with the CIA, I'm rogue now'

'Then there isn't another group of scouts?'

'Nothing like you but there is'

'Is this AI? It responds so fast.'

'No'

'I can't be talking to you, I saw you die two weeks ago'

'So did the whole world' ' :) '


End file.
